


⌛️ " Send Dunes" ⌛️ A Demus Shortfic ⌛️

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backround Prinxiety, High School AU, Implied Logicality, Janmus, M/M, Nude Picture With No Description Of It At All, Remus Being Horny Over Text Messages, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus being Remus, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Set Over A Period of Two Weeks, Sexual Humour, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, shortfic, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Challenge Accepted,"Deceit has been the loving boyfriend of Remus Royal for a few months and it's been the best ones of his life. The two can not be separated during school hours and will flock at any moment to see each other outside of school. One lonely night when Remus is not allowed to visit Deceit's home, he receives a risque message which will begin the worst 2 weeks of his life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	⌛️ " Send Dunes" ⌛️ A Demus Shortfic ⌛️

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Kudo's As It HIghly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Note This Does Not Contain Any Actual Smut But Sexual Humour And A Nude Picture Of Remus Which Is Not Described In Any Detail. If You're Uncomfortable With This Type Of Material, I Suggest Reading Another Piece Of Fanfiction I Have Written Or This Cat Video Below. Both Will Be Worth Your Time!
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7uqc68
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Trigger Warnings
> 
> Word Count: 376 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,084 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 22 Seconds

Deceit lay down on his stomach on the bed, his phone's bright screen blinding him. He was texting his boyfriend, Remus, late into the night. He hoped his mother would not disturb him while he was talking to his boyfriend. While they were having a pleasant conversation or, as pleasant as you could get with his chaotic boyfriend, Remus texted him something.

" I'm Horny 🥵 ," Remus texted. 

Deceit replied with a confused question mark, puzzled by this sudden message.

" I'd sneak into your house but I know your Mom would chase me out if she found me,"

Deceit paused, unsure what to do with the situation he was handed to on a silver platter. Yes, Remus was correct it was horribly late and his mother would be extremely unapproving. Hesitating, he typed out a message.

" Send Dunes," He typed, not realising his mistake that would cost him so much.

After a long pause, Remus answered.

" Challenge accepted 🍆 , "He replied.

There was a long period of silence.

"Heya, you still there Trashman?" Deceit asked.

No response.

He was offline.

Deceit cursed underneath his breath.

A few weeks had passed with no sign of his boyfriend. It seemed to be the only thing his high school could discuss which made every day a living nightmare. Remus this, Remus that! It made his blood boil.

"Roman.." Virgil groaned with his boyfriend clinging onto him as he tried to eat. "But I'm tired..," Roman whined with two others snickering. "Shut up, you two act like a married couple," Virgil directed towards Patton and Logan which gave them a fresh coat of pink across their faces. While playing with his food during lunchtime, his phone buzzed in his yellow backpack. Suspicious, he slowly opened his bag and checked it.

It was a text from Remus.

Was it a message form his kidnapper? Someone demanding ramson money to get his boyfriend? Why did Remus have to use Imessage?!

He hesitantly entered his password and looked at the message.

It was a collection of nude pictures of Remus on top of a sand dune.

"What the hell are you getting so worked abou- Oh my god!" Patton screeched at the end, falling off of his seat.


End file.
